couldn't think of a good name
by twistz chick
Summary: rocket power fic... its about.. well ull have 2 read it and see
1. Charecters/Intro

A/N: Hi sorry I haven't wrote in a while... i've been so busy anyway I deleted my other stories so I could start over I hope you like my newest story please reveiw thanks  
  
I don't own rocket power or any of its charters ( with the exception of Brooke and Aimee whom I added for this story) but if I did! id make it so Otto's clothes matched.   
  
  
  
Age:  
Reggie: 14  
Otto:13  
Sam:13  
Twist:13  
Aimee:13  
Brooke:12  
  
  
  
  
.:Intro:.  
  
One day while Otto and Twister were on there skateboards coming home from a tiring day of skateboarding they stop when they see a small blue car pull up behind a moving truck two girls and there parents get out of the car. The oldest Aimee has long black hair and dark green eyes she's wearing dark blue jeans and a red shirt her younger sister named Brooke has light brown hair and blue eyes she's wearing tan jeans and a pink shirt. They walk away from the car and go into the house Otto and Twister look at each other and go on there way... 


	2. Meeting Aimee&Brooke

A/N: sorry for the not so great chapter the 1st two chapters umm aren't to good but like I needed a way to make the plot unfold so umm yea! any ways please review thanks  
  
Ch.1 Meeting   
  
The next morning Twister gets out of bed takes a shower and gets dressed he grabs his video camera and goes down stairs and has a bowl of cereal then he takes his skateboard and heads over to the rockets   
  
*buzz*   
Reggie answers the door and sees that it is Twister she smiles and lets him inside she walks back inside   
  
"Where's Otto?" Asks Twister  
  
"oh hes still in bed"  
  
"ok umm well I guess il just wait"  
  
"ok"  
  
"so did Otto tell u about the girls we saw?"  
  
"what girls?"  
  
"the girls that just moved in down the street"  
  
"oh no he didn't mention anyone"  
  
Otto walks down the stairs and yawns and looks around the room   
  
"oh hi Twist"   
  
" hey Otto lets go visit those new girls down the street"   
  
Otto rolls his eyes and says "sure Twist lemme get dressed first"  
  
Reggie stared at Twister for the 10 minutes Otto was upstairs getting dresed... making twister feel a bit uncompohtable  
  
"hey reg im going go see whats taken Otto"  
  
he runs upstairs and runs into Otto   
  
  
"come on lets go!!"  
  
they leave the house and Reggie follows they see Sammy coming out of his house on the way down the street they invite him along they get to the house that Otto and Twister saw the two girls walking into the night before Twister ran to the door and rang the door bell the gang standing on the ground behind him   
  
Aimee answers the door and smiles at Twister  
  
"hi and who might you be"  
  
"umm uhhh im Tw...Twister yea thats it"  
  
she giggles "im Aimee"  
  
"nice to meet you Aimee"  
  
she looks at the rest of the gang and asks if they would all like 2 come in they leave there skate boards by the door and walk into the house   
  
they walk into a little room theres a small white kitten on the ground licking its self ,a couch and a love seat and a bunch of boxes   
  
" don't mind the mess we just moved in last night"   
  
Twister sits down on the love seat and Aimee sits down next to him Sammy,Otto and Reggie sit on the couch they sit in silence until Brooke runs into the room with stick and a long shinny ribbon in it to play with the cat   
  
"Aww shes cute" says Twister  
  
Aimee laughs "yea try living with her"  
  
Brooke runs to Aimee and in her little annoying voice says: "Aimee Aimee are these your new friends?!"  
  
"well I guess so"  
  
"ooh!! lets show them around the new house"  
  
Aimee looks at the gang "well do you wanna see our house?"  
  
"ok! then me and Otto will show you around town!"   
  
"ok " she smiles  
  
they walk around the house Brooke and Aimee showed them the game room family room their bedrooms the bath room the computer room and the kitchen.  
  
"ok so do you guys wanna show me around now?"   
  
both Otto and Twister reply "sure"  
  
"well I need to go home so il see ya later"   
  
" ok see ya Sam, Reggie you coming?"   
  
she had been starring at Twister.. again but he didn't notice this time he was to busy with Aimee to notice any thing   
  
"huh? yea ok lets go"  
  
they head out the door and they decided to walk all except Otto cause of course he wants 2 show off at mad town...  
  
  
A/N: ok thats my story so far I hope you liked it *crosses fingers* 


End file.
